Surprise from Ice spanish version
by ltifal
Summary: hola, ésta es versión española de Surprise from Ice. Este fic traduce por mi amigo Yui3000 . Arigato Yui! apesadumbrado, si esto condena sea incorrecto puesto que utilizo programa del traductor err...


Nota de la autora: Este es el primer Fan Fic que hago, es de tipo serio y espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

"A  SURPRICE  FROM  ICE"

**CAMUS **

_Noviembre 7_

Mañana será el cumpleaños de Milo, pero ¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora? Han pasado quince años desde que se convirtió en mi amigo... ¿Amigo?... ¿El es realmente mi amigo?... Está a mi lado siempre que puede, él es quien siempre me saluda con una cálida sonrisa y él es quien siempre comienza las conversaciones conmigo... ¿Y yo?... Siempre frió y serio, y esto no parece asustarle. Los otros santos de oro nunca me molestan; nosotros, los santos de oro, nunca prestamos demasiada atención a los demás... ¿Pero él?... Él es diferente, puede convivir con todos; bueno, no todos supongo, pero simpatiza muy bien con Mu (El calmado), Saga (El bueno, no el malvado, por supuesto), Aioria, (Milo se divierte molestándolo debido a Shaina...), incluso al misterioso Shaka y Shura. 

Ahora, ¿Como es que pude recordar su cumpleaños? Yo nunca recuerdo ese tipo de cosas, pero ¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora? Nunca le he dado nada a Milo en estos quince años, aunque él siempre me ha dado algo, cada año en mi cumpleaños. Recuerdo cada uno de sus regalos: Ropa de mi color favorito; en otras ocasiones me compra cenas en un restaurante Francés, una vez me dio un broche de oro con mi símbolo zodiacal grabado, y hace un año... una botella de vino rojo proveniente de mi ciudad natal que realmente me gusto, y cuando yo lo abrir, estuve apunto de sonreírle pero permanecí con mi fría actitud y me limite a decir "Gracias". Él usualmente ésta sonriéndome y asintiéndome con la cabeza. Yo creo que él conoce todos los cumpleaños de los santos de oro, incluso hasta los de los santos de Bronce también, he visto que les da tarjetas en su día, bueno, excepto a Mu, Aioria y Shaka, a ellos les da regalos, y también me he dado cuenta que a todos les agrada Milo por lo que conviven más fácilmente con él.

 "¿Maestro?" Repentinamente Hyoga estaba frente a mí, yo levante mi cabeza y lo miré silenciosamente.

 "Maestro, ¿Por que ha estado tan extraño está semana? 

" . . . . ." 

"Oh! Tal vez la razón se deba a Milo, verdad?"

Fije la vista en Hyoga, él supo que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco, por lo que se disculpo y se marcho. ¿Estoy tan extraño? ¿En verdad se debe a Milo? ¿Él es realmente tan importante para mí? Esta semana se fue a la Isla de Milos, me dijo que para arreglar un asunto y es en esta semana que no ha vuelto para saludarme como siempre suele hacerlo. Permanezco en silencio por varios minutos, entonces ciertamente Milo es tan importante para mí, él esta siempre a mi lado o frente para protegerme de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarme. Ahora, es cuando me doy cuenta que me gustaría que él fuera mi amigo por siempre. Como los demás suelen decir, te das cuenta de lo importante que es alguien para ti, cuando él o ella están lejos de ti. Ahora, me dirijo a mi cuarto a recoger algo de dinero e ir directo a el pueblo, para buscar algo para mi primer mejor amigo. 

**_Noviembre 8_**

Ayer tuve mucha suerte por que encontré el regalo perfecto para Milo, ahora voy a revisar la casa de Escorpión ¿Habrá llegado ya? Me teletransporto hasta ahí y para mi sorpresa lo encuentro durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuarto ¿Qué estuvo haciendo en la Isla de Milos? Luce muy cansado, Oh bueno, solo pondré esto a su lado y... 

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí Camus?" 

"Eh... yo... eh... yo..." Me sonrojo y de inmediato doy un paso hacia atrás, estoy realmente impresionado de que despertará tan rápidamente. Milo calmadamente se levanta y se sienta aun lado de su cama mirándome extrañamente.

"¿Si?"

 "Yo... eh... yo... lo siento... yo... no te desperté, verdad?"

"Bueno en realidad si lo hiciste" Milo me mira malévolamente, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Qué es esto?" Yo estoy muy nervioso y rápidamente le doy el pequeño regalo

"Feliz cumpleaños Milo" Le susurro, Milo me observa cuidadosamente como no creyendo lo que acababa de oír, entonces vuelve a ver la caja en sus manos y otra vez a mirarme a mí. 

Un silencio entre los dos. Milo lentamente abre la caja y puedo notar como una lágrima recorre por su mejilla. Rápidamente se para, se mueve hasta mí y me da un fuerte abrazo susurrándome: 

"Gracias, esto es realmente una sorpresa, tuvieron que pasar quince largos años para que me llegaras a considerara tu amigo" Por fin se de que esta hablando, justamente lo descubrí ayer! Decido ver a través de sus ojos, puros ojos que siempre me observaron, un escorpión con un bondadoso corazón. Entonces le sonrío (Esta es la primera vez que permito que alguien vea mi sonrisa)

"Milo... Yo no me considero tu amigo" Milo pestañea varias veces "Ya veo" Dice

"Por que nosotros ya hemos sido amigos durante quince años, gracias" Finalizo, Milo me ve fijamente para después sonreír, toma mi presente y se lo pone, ahora ya se por que le gusta tanto tener amigos y darles regaños. Me siento feliz por que lo está usando, ese es el primer regalo de mi parte, el primero que proviene del "frío" del "helado"; para él, el escorpión con un generoso corazón. Un regalo que revela mi verdadera forma de ser, que reduce mi frialdad. Un broche de oro con la forma de un escorpión de oro, mi primer regalo para mi primer amigo. 

**MILO**

**_Noviembre 7_**

 "Suspiro" Otra vez, suspiro por tercera vez, desde hace una semana que llegue a la Isla de Minos, esta isla es terrible por estos días, yo salí de ella hace siete años y después de la santa guerra esta isla se convirtió en un caos. Los jóvenes santos no saben como entrenar a sus pupilos, y ellos tampoco saben que hacer: ¿Deben ellos entrenarse usando a maestros, métodos o que? "Suspiro" eso significa que el santo de oro es el encargado de este lugar, y yo soy el que debe de entrenarlos a todos ellos, puesto que esto es una orden de Athena. 

 "Maestro Milo" Alguien me llama, volteo a todos lados y veo a un joven que ha llegado a ser un Santo de Bronce, pero es forzado a ser maestro incluso cuando nunca ha tenido una batalla, su nombre es Gren.

"¿Si?"

"Eh... Yo solo quiero hacerle una pregunta maestro, ¿Es cierto que entre 1000 hombres que aspiran a ser el Santo de Oro de Escorpión solo uno sobrevive al entrenamiento?

"Si" 

"Wow! Entonces un Santo de Oro debe ser muy resistente, y el entrenamiento realmente debe ser muy difícil"

"No como el tuyo!" El me sonríe "Bueno, esto es difícil, pero no como para que uno entre mil ganen la armadura"

 "Hmm..." Gren se puso firmes y fue a el área de entrenamientos, con los jóvenes Santos otra vez. Bueno, lo sigo y les digo a todos los métodos de entrenamiento que me se, después de la sesión regreso a mi cuarto, estoy realmente cansado física y mentalmente por lo que me recuesto en mi cama

"¿Maestro?" Es Gren otra vez, el ha llega a mi cuarto después de que le hago una señal con la cabeza, trae una botella de champagne "¿Quiere un poco?"

"Tu solamente tienes trece años, ¿O me equivoco?" El me mira maliciosamente y me dice que cuando descansa una vez a la semana siempre toma una o dos copas de champagne 

"Ok, solo una por favor, ya que también continuo siendo un jovencito" 

"¿De verdad? Yo pensé que tenía mas de 22 años"

"No, solo tengo diecinueve" Y mañana tendré veinte... mi mente vuela hacia Grecia y me hace recordar a mi amigo "suspiro" Estoy pensando en él otra vez, si, su nombre es Camus, él es efectivamente frío como un hielo, o tal vez eternamente un hielo, y no se por que me cae tan bien, tal vez por que lo encuentro muy interesante, Camus nunca demuestra emociones, no como yo que me rió por todo y siempre hago amigos con los otros Santos, Mu (Es siempre tan calmado, últimamente he tenido problemas con mi armadura, el siempre me la repara incluso antes de que se lo pida) o Aioria (Es muy divertido y como me encanta molestarlo) o Shaka (Esa cosa inmóvil... hehehe, lo siento Shaka), con los otros Santos tengo una amistad normal, como saludarlos o enviarles amenaza... quiero decir, tarjetas de cumpleaños, pero ¿Por que es diferente con Camus? Quiero llegar a ser el primero que se convierta en su amigo, es algo muy difícil de conseguir y tal vez eso es lo que me ha hecho tener mayor curiosidad, es como un desafío para mí. Por eso lo he estado intentando por 15 años y no parece haber reacción alguna. Incluso Hyoga dice que nunca ha visto sonreír a Camus, él es un hombre extremadamente serio, que nunca baja la guardia, siempre en alerta.

"Maestro" 

"Uh, ah si"

"¿Pensando en algo?"

"Ah, bueno, si, en mi amigo"

"Ya veo... maestro ¿Quiere regresar?"

"No he recibido ninguna orden de Athena, pero todo acerca de los métodos de entrenamiento ha sido pasado a ti y a los demás"

"Comprendo. Gracias por habernos entrenado por esta semana"

"Ni que lo digas"

"Entonces me retiro maestro" Me recuesto nuevamente, cuando repentinamente siento un cálido cosmo y oigo una voz, rápidamente me levanto ya que sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía ese poder, de Athena por supuesto, ella me pregunta como esta todo y que he estado haciendo, le contesto que todas mis enseñanza han sido trasmitidas, ella a cambio me dice que ya soy libre de regresar, ahora mismo o tal vez mañana, que yo escogiera, yo quiero regresar lo más pronto posible por lo que le digo que ahora mismo, ella me pide un reporte después de mi llegada y solo le digo "Gracias" y me dirijo al cuarto de Gren para informarle de mi partida, empaco mis cosas y me teletransporto a mi templo, mi querido y adorado templo. Desempaco y voy al baño para después presentarme ante Athena a dar mi informe. Cuando regreso a mi templo, me recuesto y prácticamente 'muero' en mi cama, fue un pesado día.

**_Noviembre 8_**

Ya es de mañana pero continuo en mi cama "Es mi cumpleaños" Y cuando es mi cumple los otros santos me dan tarjetas, incluso los santos de Bronce, eh... excepto Camus. A Camus no le gusta dar cosas y yo lo comprendo, recuerdo el año pasado, Mu me dio un florero con un escorpión grabado, Aioria me dio un escorpión (Uno de verdad, el estaba muy nervioso cuando me lo entrego, me reí cuando supe todo lo que sufrió) y Shaka me regalo un anillo con mi signo zodiacal e incluso mi nombre en él. Fui realmente feliz, pero ninguno de Camus, repentinamente siento un cosmo, se de quien es "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Camus?"

 "Eh... Yo... este... yo..." Yo abro mis ojos cuando noto que él se sonroja (Wow! ¿El realmente se puede sonrojar?) e inmediatamente da un paso atrás. Calmadamente me levanto y me siento aun lado de la cama mirándolo extrañamente. Trato de aguantar la risa lo mas que puedo, nunca lo había visto así. 

 "¿Si?"

 "Yo... eh... yo... lo siento... yo... no te desperté, verdad?"

Lo miro malévolamente "Bueno, si, lo hiciste" Entonces sonrío "¿Que es eso?" Lo noto muy nervioso y casi me burlo por eso... hey! Nadie lo había podio ver así, es muy raro. Tu sabes (de acuerdo?) y velozmente me entrega una pequeña caja.

"Feliz cumpleaños Milo" Susurra, lo miro cuidadosamente no me creo lo que acabo de oír, presto atención a la caja que esta en mi manos y casi al instante otra vez a él, confuso. Lentamente abro la caja y es cuando una lágrima recorre mi mejilla... es un broche... un broche de oro con forma de un escorpión... es hermoso. Me levanto, me muevo hacia él y lo abrazo susurrándole:

"Gracias, esto es realmente una sorpresa, tuvieron que pasar quince largos años para que me llegaras a considerara tu amigo" Él me mira a los ojos y sonríe (Wow! Camus también sonríe esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa!)

 "Milo... Yo no me considero tu amigo" Pestañeo varias veces y contesto "Ya veo"

"Por que nosotros ya lo hemos sido amigos desde hace quince años, gracias" Lo miro fijamente como no creyéndole pero después sonrió y me pongo su regalo en mi playera, este prendedor es el mas importante regalo que he recibido nunca. Un regalo que me revela su verdadera forma de ser y me hace llegar ser su amigo. Un broche de un escorpión de oro, su primer regalo para mí. 

FIN 

Nota de Autora: Espero que hayan disfrutado este Fic, oh por favor, por favor R & Ry no me

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: **Holitas este fic es propiedad de Tifa, yo solo soy la encargada de traducirlo del ingles al español, si bien, pueden encontrarlo en esta página en su versión original, espero que les haya gustado, para cualquier duda o error en la traducción duden en decírmelo. ^^ demanden si no les gusto!!...


End file.
